


Unplanned Lessons

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addict Castiel, Drug Addiction, Feminist Dean Winchester, Feminist Themes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Poor living conditions, Poverty, References to drug/alcohol abuse, Teacher Dean Winchester, Themes of guilt, Writer Chuck, college drop out Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ran away at eighteen when he knew for certain he was gay. His Dad would kill him and Cas… So he returns during his summer vacation eight years later and finds that the place he left was no longer a place he could love, not without Cas being there. So Dean spends three months trying to bring the Cas he knew back to his world</p><p>TO BE WRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> REPOSTED DUE TO FORMATTING ERRORS
> 
> Trigger Warnings for: Mental Health Issues, Addiction, Drug/Alcohol abuse, Self hatred. (If more come, there will be warnings.
> 
> TO BE WRITTEN

_“I always worry that one day you’ll realize I’m not as great as you once thought I was”_

_Unknown_

__

_Unplanned Lessons_

_By Chuck Shurley_

_You knew he was in love by the way he looked at him. Everyone around him were faint stars, while he was the sun. Despite every day and year that passed him by, his love never wavered._

_Seeing him on the front step of the apartment showed us what love really, truly, looked like._

Eight years can either go by in the blink of an eye, or be the longest stretch of time in your life. For Dean Winchester, It was a definite mix of the two. From eighteen to twenty-two, life was a whirlwind of two jobs and going to school full time, earning his teaching degree right on time. Which was never expected considering he’d run away from home the day after he turned eighteen, leaving his whole life behind. Friends, family, everything he loved at all. It’s hard to bounce back from something like that. Somehow he did, infact, he thrived. Without living under the pressure of a drunken homophobic monster. Sam had started living with Uncle Bobby a few months before, but Dean couldn’t make his way out of his fathers steel marine grip.

Until January 27th 2006 in Lawrence, Kansas. Approximately four in the morning. He’d been planning it for weeks, hell even months. Slowly packing a bag, saving every penny from his job at the daycare next to the elementary school, figuring out where to go and where to stay. The day that he got his acceptance to Eastern Washington University was the day that he bought a plane ticket. Considering he fricking _hates_ planes, it showed he was damn serious. Second, he pays someone to tow the Impala, they only asked for gas money, which was a blessing of its own. They drive him to the airport, he kisses his baby goodbye before he leaves and steps into the next chapter of his life. Dean never looked back.

The weather was tremendously different from Lawrence. The university was in Cheney, Washington, but he had to finish his senior year at Cheney High School. Dean had set up a job at another daycare thanks to Sarah Blake, the head of the daycare he’d previously worked at. High school went by in a blink with all the work he put in, either at the daycare or babysitting. He lived in a crappy shoebox apartment with a broken window that he had to cover up with plastic sheet, and when it started snowing almost a foot deep, snow and slush leaked through onto the wood floors. It had been a bitch to fix.

But then summer came, and the heat seemed unbearable. It was a slower time in his life. All alone, left with his thoughts. But when he upped his work hours to maximum along with babysitting, Dean felt better. Dean wasn’t someone who could sit with his thoughts, or they’d drive him mad.

Dean’s favorite day though, had been move-in day for dorm rooms. He could finally leave his awful apartment with his even more so awful landlord. Though he did admit he was worried he’d end up with a psycho roommate who wakes up at three AM and starts working out with loud music. So when he finds his roommate is a redneck hacker with a mullet, well he isn’t surprised he’d jinxed himself. Thankfully over the next few weeks, he finds that Ash is actually a likeable guy. He’d grown up in Nebraska and had come to Eastern with his girlfriend Jo Harvelle, whom soon became a friend of Dean’s aswell. Soon, they’d grown into a tight knit friend group of seven. They’d found a girl named Charlie in Ash’s computer course, then Ruby and Anna in a gay bar (can’t be heckled by men when the men don’t like breasts.) Finally, Benny at a diner they loved to frequent at because of the pies (Dean), french fries (Ruby), and milkshakes (Charlie.) Ash is happy with beer and wifi.

Freshman year went by fast, with all the drinking, work, exams, and crazy sleepovers in their dorms. All of it made Dean appreciate life again, all of it. The good, bad, and even the ugly. Sleeping under Charlie’s desk, waking up on someone’s lawn while the owner sprayed the hose at him to get him off, even when he dislocated his shoulder playing flag football.

Overall, Dean’s quality of life went from zero to one hundred. To think it was because of school. Dean had struggled with school until he took Education Careers his sophomore year of high school. They’d taught all about how to run a classroom, and then sent them into real classrooms for the last semester of the year. When Dean stepped into his first classroom, he felt like he was home. After a few tries, he found where he was the strongest and happiest; Classrooms for daycare to second grade. Then in his senior year, he was in his districts Teaching Academy where he learned all he could. That probably was how he made it into Eastern.

Sophomore year was a little harder, but a little more lively. Dean had for the most part withdrew from the partying and focused more on school, work, and friendships rather than secretive one night stands. Without all the hangovers, he found that classes and work weren’t as difficult as he found them to be the past year. Even as life grew a little harder, he still found himself waking up at two in the morning to go get frozen yogurt with friends, and drinking four energy drinks to stay up all night working on a essay that should have been done weeks ago.

Junior year was better, even. Finally was knee deep in major related courses. Child psychology, Early education, shadowing teachers. It was like a dream, that plus even crazier adventures with his friends, it was almost too good to be true. Sometimes Dean couldn’t believe life could be this good, after living how he did from age four to eighteen. The low point of the year was when he’d been outed by a hate-group at the university who were devoted to ruining the lives of the queer community. Thankfully he didn’t have parents at this point, but he did have homophobic football players who’d handcuffed him to the the bleachers in his boxers right before a home game. But most people don’t have two hackers for best friends. So after a few hours of horrible blackmail collection, they’d decided to leave Dean alone, and permanently.

Finally, senior year had come and gone with a bang. It included quarter life crises, Netflix addiction, and finally stepping into the adult world without anything else to lean on. No more classes, saying hello to new jobs and taxes. Dean felt like he was on a lifeboat in the middle of the Pacific when he’d graduated-- Well after the graduation party where he got blackout drunk and had woken up in Seattle which was literally on the other side of the state.

Dean moved to a small town in Western Washington, most of his friends came to the same county for job opportunities. Teaching, bars, small businesses. They’d all tried to stay in the same area for support of the others. So far, it worked well. Dean goes to breakfast with Charlie every Sunday, and goes out to bars with Ash on Saturday nights. He sees Anna frequently since she currently owns a bookstore, she gives him discounts which helps when buying class sets. Ruby works at the same school as him as a fourth grade teacher. Jo owns a bar right outside of his town. Benny owns the diner Charlie and him visit every week where Dean orders the greasy-est thing he can find to help with his brain shattering hangover.

****  


June 8th 2014 was the last day of class, he ushered his class out the door to enjoy their summer vacation, the rest of June up until the beginning of September. Dean’s favorite part of being a teacher was definitely the summer vacation, though the worst was the horrible pay. Quickly, all of his students were gone in a flash, leaving Dean to wipe down all of the cubbies and tables, like he has to do at the end of every school year.

There was a knock on his open door, making him turn around. A short brown haired deviant of a teacher was in the doorway, he smiled as threw the towel onto his shoulder. “Now what are you doin’ round these parts, this is the kindergarten to third grade hall.” Dean said with sarcastic suspicion.

“Oh shut up, Winchester. I just wanted to wish you good luck. We’ll miss you this summer, we got you a little something.” She smiled, revealing a small gift bag and card. Dean had to admit, his heart melted a little right there, then again it melted when his student said he was the best (and only) teacher he’d ever had. The wonders of teaching kindergarteners.

Dean opened the bag while grinning, he pulled out a worn and used book by Chuck Shurley. Personally he’d never got into any of his books, but Charlie was obsessed and was always trying to get him into them so that she could take him to conventions dressed like a woman.

“Charlie’s idea?” Dean asked with a smirk, Ruby just shrugged with a grin.

“There’s also ear plugs and gum for the plane. Sure you’re going to be okay? Last time you got smashed and the air marshall temporarily detained you.” Ruby laughed, though she was genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I’m going to be okay. Drunk, definitely. But okay.” He smiled, bringing her into a hug before she went and started her own summer vacation. She was going to go to New Zealand for two weeks, but other than that she would be in town like the rest of their friends who had jobs all year round.

If he was being honest, Dean would say that he was terrified. Not of the plane ride, well that too, but it was much more complicated than that. For the most part, he was terrified that his old friends and family would reject him. Or even hate him. Maybe it was better to just live in his dark denial the rest of his life. Sam grew up with Bobby, he was bound for greatness. Ivy league level. Castiel, his best friend, probably is in med school like he’d always wanted. Dad could be sober…

These were all ideas his imagination had kept alive all these years. Yet he’d refused to entertain the thoughts outside the comfort of his mind.

Dean’s packed bag reminded him of when he’d left. Packing as much of his life in one bag. Clothes, electronics, pictures, and anything that makes this life worth living. He was terrified that his life fit into a small suitcase. Though the most important things were in his wallet. Two pictures, one was of his whole family before the fire. But the most important was a recent photo of Sam and himself in front of Bobby’s house. Sam had his mop hair and puppy appearance, while Dean looked broken even with his fake smile. He hoped no one else could tell.

The only thing he left behind was a small letter addressed to Sam, with three words.

“I’m so sorry.”

Sam will most definitely hate him after that. Dean thinks that was on purpose, it’s better to hate someone than to long for someone for years and never have them return it.

As his flight was descending, he saw places he thought he’d never see again. The university, beautiful old buildings, and even the park. Sometimes he saw these places in his dreams, but it had never been so clear.

Dean had managed to stay sober the whole flight, so that he can walk into Kansas to find those he missed the most. The gum, book, and ear plugs definitely kept him sane. Dean still had trouble wrapping his head around the work of Chuck Shurley, but consistently failed. At least he tried.

The warmth was slightly uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He just would have to remove his overshirt, leaving only an eggshell white henley. Dean didn’t mind the heat, not now. His mind was racing with thoughts and doubts. He doesn’t have the right to jump back into their lives, he’d left. Most likely terrified them, wondering where the hell is Dean. No one even knew he’d applied to colleges, let alone been accepted. In actuality, he’d been accepted to four colleges total. University of Kansas, University of Nevada, and Kent State University. But EWU had everything he dreamed of when he thought of college. Classes that were practically made for him, campus life, and being at far away as he could possibly manage without going nuts.

Dean retrieved his suitcase and exited the airport as quickly as possible. His cab was kind of scummy, but it worked and the driver didn’t try to engage conversation. Right now was not the time to be making small talk. Too many thoughts and emotions were rushing around inside of him. Dean didn’t know whether to be excited or anxious, even sad. Were they going to throw him out, scream, yell, hit him, anything. He almost wanted them to scream and hit him. He felt he deserved it, after what he’d done.

The taxi dropped him off about a mile away from Bobby’s home, leaving Dean to walk the rest of the way. He wanted to arrive quietly.

The walk gave Dean time to think, relieving his high anxiety. But the moment he was standing on Bobby’s porch nearly gave him a panic attack. The memories could drown him, running in and out of this house, the fights, the friendships, the love. Like when Dean and Sam had broken a door down because they were curious if they could. Or when Dean had put Sam’s keys in jello. The house was more than just a house. It had been a home away from home. Dean couldn’t manage to leave his father, which left Dean in a broken house with shattered dreams.

After Dean knocked twice, he heard Bobby shouting, “Hold on, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Same old Bobby.

But when the door swung open, Bobby was speechless. “Hey Bobby,” Dean said with a careful smile.

“Dean...You asshole!” He shouted, shoving Dean slightly before pulling Dean in close to him. Dean wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Bobby’s shoulder. He’d felt like he’d been broken, and someone was finally putting his pieces together again. When Bobby pulled away, he cupped Dean’s cheeks with watery eyes and said, “How could you do that to us, boy?” He sounded just as broken as Dean had felt all those years living under his father's roof.

“I couldn’t do it anymore, Bobby.” Dean said, his voice cracked considerably.

“You always had a place here, Dean. You didn’t have to leave..” Bobby said sadly.

“I had to do it, I’m sorry.” Dean said, gripping at Bobby’s shirt.

“At least come in, okay? How long are you going to be in town?” Bobby said, finally finally backing away, forcing Dean to let go of Bobby’s shirt. He was lead to the living room where there were dozens of books and bottles of beer and whiskey. Dean settled into the couch and Bobby pulled up a seat across from him.

“I’m going to be here all summer, and leave a few days before school starts back up.” Dean said with certainty.

“You’re in school?” Bobby asked, sounding proud.

“Uh, no,” Dean chuckled, “I finished school a few years ago, I’m a teacher now. Kindergarten actually.” Bobby smiled, it was bright like the sun

“I’m glad, Dean. Really.” Bobby said with a grin, reaching forward to grip Dean’s knee for a moment.

“God, thanks Bobby.” Dean said, feeling like he was choking on his own words. This was the man he wanted at his graduations, the man he wanted to tell about his new job, the man he considered a father figure. It broke his heart in half.

“Can you tell me about the time you were gone, or is that untouchable?” Bobby asked, it was delicate to assure that he wouldn’t upset Dean. That was unnecessary.

“It was probably the best time of my life. I finished high school before going into college. I made a few amazing friends who are still in my day to day life. One of them is a teacher where I work, as well. I definitely matured as the years went on.” Dean said modestly, giving Bobby a smile.

“Sam misses you too, boy. Make sure you pay him a visit, alright?” Bobby said, giving Dean the look that meant he had no choice. Thankfully he’d always planned on seeing Sam, as long as he was still around.

“He’s still around? I always figured him to be a city kid.” Dean chuckled, he had to admit, big cities aren’t all that bad.

“He’s here for the summer, too. Got his college girlfriend, Jess. She’s as sweet as it gets. The kid is going to law school at Stanford for God sake!” Bobby said, the amount of pride in his voice was overwhelmingly amazing. He’d left Sam in the right hands. He’d always known that.

“Where’s he at?” He asked, barely concealing his excitement to see his little brother again. He had no idea how’d he look, act, talk, who he’d be.

“He’s staying at the old house, he's been taking care of it since you were nowhere to be found. Hard to collect inheritance missing.” Bobby said simply.

“Inherited?” Dean asked slowly.

“Oh no, you didn’t know?” Bobby asked, shocked. Dean shook his head slowly, trying to process. His Dad was dead… Is he supposed to be sad? He felt relief, shock, free.

“Dean I’--” Bobby started before Dean waved for him to stop.

“It’s alright, really. The bastard kicked the bucket, just give me a second.” Dean said, taking a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He could remember sleeping on this very couch, how it would give him the worst crook in the neck.

“Where are you going to stay, boy?” Bobby asked, fatherly as ever.

“Uh- I don’t know, I was planning on going to Dad’s honestly, confronting old demons and shit. But since it’s Sam’s now..” He trailed off, not sure at all how to go about all this.

“Idjit, go talk to him, if he’s against it then I still have Sam’s old room upstairs and you’re welcome to it.” Bobby said gruffly, assuring Dean that everything will be okay.

Dean nodded briefly before Bobby said one last thing as Dean was standing to leave, “Don’t take another eight years to come back around, alright kid?” Dean’s face split into a smile though in his eyes he was pained. He wrapped his arms around Bobby one last time, “Of course, old man.”

Bobby smiled for hours after Dean had left.

The town felt so familiar, Dean drove a car Bobby had let him borrow through all the places he used to go. It was a strong nostalgia, he missed it all. There was a part of his heart that screamed ‘Never leave again!’ Especially after his talk with Bobby.

Dean’s phone started to ring with the song ‘Ramble On’ which signaled a text. He pulled over to the side of the road before checking his cellphone.

**From: Charlie ‘The Queen’ Bradbury**

**Did you get in alright? How are things going, handmaiden?**

**To: Charlie ‘The Queen’ Bradbury**

**I got in, the flight was torture. But I spoke to Bobby, it went great. But apparently my dad kicked it, I was supposed to inherit a house but since they couldn't find me, Sam got it. Bummer, huh? No summer home for us. lol.**

**From: Charlie ‘The Queen’ Bradbury**

**Whoa, dead? And I love you even without a beautiful summer home. Poor or broke, you’re always my handmaiden. <3 Besides a teacher with a summer home? Uh you eat ramen at least three times a week!**

**To: Charlie ‘The Queen’ Bradbury**

**Lord help me. I’m seeing Sam any minute now, so this is it. Use the force, Bradbury. And don’t hack while at work!**

**From: Charlie ‘The Queen’ Bradbury**

**UGh, you’re not my mom Dean.**

****  


When Dean pulled down his old street, he felt exposed. Naked. As if everyone was staring at him, and judging him. Except no one was, the only person that paid any attention to him was the old woman who passed him as he was parking in front of his childhood home.

The house looked all the same, yet so different. Dean didn’t recognize it. Maybe because it was him that changed, not the house. He’s no longer that broken teenager without dreams or aspirations because he didn’t think he was _good enough_. Now it’s all finally behind him.

Dean carefully knocked on the white wooden door with one hand on the back of his neck, partially to stop the sun from beating down on it, and part because he was terrified.

The door swung open to reveal a petite blonde with crazy long blonde curls and a bright smile. Dean grinned, she was so out of Sam’s league.

“Uh, hey, haven’t seen you around. What do ya’ need?” She asked, she was bubbly and was practically sunshine. What was her name? Oh, _Jess_.

“You’re Jess, right?” He asked with a grin that said ‘I’m adorable please don’t call the cops and accuse me of being a creepy stalker.’

“Yeah..Who the hell are you?” She asked, more suspicious now. She turned her head around and waved for someone to come to the door. A few seconds later a six foot four guy made of muscle with hair past his ears stood behind her, he put hand on Jess’ shoulder protectively as he stared Dean right in the eye. Dean knew that look, he’d grown up seeing that look for various different reasons (e.g. when Dean would rink from the carton, eat Sam’s last poptart, when Dean blasted music in the stereo.)

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean said casually. Sam’s face went pale and his jaw dropped slightly, he was completely shocked. Dean didn’t blame him.

“Dean? Where the _fuck_ have you been? Do you know what you did to us when you left? I thought you were dead! Dead, Dean! We mourned you, we thought you’d freaking off’d yourself, who writes ‘I’m sorry’ then disappears for eight fucking years?!” Sam yelled, and he kept yelling, stepping past Jess closer to Dean and even when Dean would step back, Sam would keep coming closer.

“Sam! I’m sorry!” Dean interrupted, shouting just as loud. By now, a few neighbors had come out to see the commotion.

“Sorry doesn’t change the fact that I believed my brother was dead, and then my dad died! How could you do that to me, Dean?” Sam shouted, his voice breaking and his face looked as if he were heartbroken. In that moment, he saw himself in his little brother.

“You’re right! I didn’t go about any of this the right way, but I’m here now! Isn’t that the most important part?” He asked, noticing that people were eavesdropping on their loud and heated fight.

Sam stared at him for what seemed like years before closing the distance by hugging Dean tightly. “I’m still pissed,” He mumbled before pulling away again.

“Yeah I know, you bitch.” Dean chuckled, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Jerk.” Sam grinned, “You wanna come inside? We’d love to have you.” Sam said, smiling. Dean could tell that his brother was still mad but it wasn’t a white hot rage. Sam felt that if he was going to get his brother back, he had to stow his anger and re-befriend his brother. He could at least be civil.

Inside the house looked much like it used to, though the furniture had been replaced and the kitchen appliances had been upgraded. It was like stepping back into the shoes of his sixteen year old self.

Sitting in the living room felt oddly comforting, Sam and Jess sat next to each other on the couch while Dean sat on the matching loveseat.

“I live in Puyallup, it’s in Washington state..” Dean said, trailing off while staring at his own hands like if he did, Sam would disappear. Or himself, either was good.

“Why there?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, as if it were a bizarre idea. But then again Sam used to think everything Dean did was bizarre so he couldn’t say much on that.

“Well after I finished college I had a job offer to teach kindergarten at an elementary school in Puyallup. Also a few good friends moved out there as well.” Dean said, straightening up a bit, stiff as a board.

“College? Teach? Explain?” Sam asked, seeming even more shocked and puzzled than the idea he moved to a small town in a state no one ever talks about.

“Harsh, Sam. I finished high school in Cheney, Washington and then went to Eastern Washington University where I got my early education degree. Following that I moved out to Puyallup area with five really good friends who I normally see at least once a week.” Dean said, trying to make occasional eye contact with either Sam or Jess but they were so damn intimidating.

“Good friends, right? What are they like?” Sam asked carefully, remembering some of Dean’s friends as a teenager. They weren’t exactly the best people in town, more like the drunks and stoners. At the time, they seemed to be the people who understood him. But really that was what the substances wanted him to think.

“Yeah, good ones. Well there’s Charlie, a girl, she works at Microsoft but is a part time hacker for all things evil. Then there’s Anna, she owns her own bookstore and lets me sit in the YA section for hours while reading. Benny owns a diner and is the chef, he makes the best food in the pacific northwest. Ash is a hacker who works at his girlfriends and my friends bar. Her name is Jo. Ash usually gets drunk and sleeps on the pool table like he did all of college. Jo works behind the bar mixing drinks. Finally, there’s Ruby who can be a cold hearted bitch sometimes unless you’re a kid. She works at the same elementary school as me.” He felt as if he dropped a story bomb on the two of them, probably because he did.

“That’s really good Dean, sounds like you’ve got yourself together.” Sam smiled, though it was tight and slightly forced. It hurt to know that his brother had gone off and started some perfect life without even a stupid email to his little brother.

“Have you talked to Bobby?” Sam asked casually as the home phone rang from another room, Jess immediately stood up to go answer it,

“Uh, yeah. I saw him right away. Then I drove around a little, finding myself here.” Dean replied honestly.

“Bobby said that Dean was supposed to ask if he could stay here,” Jess interrupted walking into the room with the phone in hand.

“Oh, yeah. I’m planning on sticking around this summer, and a hotel for three months is expensive and with my teacher salary..” He trailed off before looking Sam in the eye. He was smiling with his puppy dog eyes. That’s how he knew there was no backing out of this one. He was here to stay. Maybe not forever, but one summer couldn’t hurt, right?

“All summer? Wow, Dean. Yeah, of course you can. Technically it’s your house. We’ve only been here a few days, take the master bedroom. Seriously.” Sam insisted, refusing to let Dean back out at this point.

“Thanks, Sammy. Really.” Dean grinned. Sam simply nodded back in response.

“I’ve got a suitcase in the car, and the appetite of a warrior. But I’ve got one more thing to do. Do you know if Cas still lives around here?” Dean asked with a smile that could woo anyone.

“Oh.. Uhm, Dean. There’s something we have to tell you about Cas.” Sam said, sounding said and guilty.

“What? Don’t tell me the guys dead,” Dean said, worry was thick in his voice.

“Cas is an addict.”

Dean knocked on the door of a studio apartment occupied by two men, one who bears the name Castiel James Novak. He was nervous, because of what Sam had said. Apparently over the past eight years, Cas has had two stints in rehab and one in a mental health inpatient facility. Dean wasn’t the only one to change. Cas hadn’t gone off to med school after all, let alone college. According to Sam, it was lucky that he could maintain a job at all. Sure it was minimum wage but it was still a job.

The man behind the door was definitely not Cas. Infact, it was a face he recognized. “Oh my God, you’re Chuck Shurley.” Dean snorted, trying not to laugh until he pissed himself.

Chuck was standing at the door in a wool robe, smelling like the liquor he had in his left hand. His rough facial hair and bleary eyes screamed ‘pained author’. Though it also screamed alcoholic in denial.

“Oh no, not a fan. This is my home, I don’t want--” Chuck said, sounding utterly panicked and frustrated. Dean interrupted him with, “No I’m not a fan, a friend is though. Anyway, I’m looking for Castiel?”

“Oh. _Oh_.” He’s inside, come on in. Ignore the mess, we don’t ever have company…” Chuck said trailing off due to being lost in thought. “Oh, um he’s over in the corner. The mattress on the floor with black blankets.”

Dean nodded and crossed the room, he crouched next to the mattress where a snoring Cas slept. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered what he used to say when they were in high school to get Cas away, “ _The chamber of secrets has opened_!”

 **  
**Cas seemed to rouse to that, turning over and opening his eyes slightly before whispering a quiet resigned question, “ _Dean_?”


End file.
